


Flirtatious

by Striipey



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Plagg is kind of mentioned, hoowee i didn't know what i was doing, v short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:39:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5569468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Striipey/pseuds/Striipey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat thinks about his actions and time as the famous Chat Noir</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirtatious

**Author's Note:**

> This might seem kind of rambly, but I haven't written in forever so forgive me! I'll probably make something more decent later because im ladybug trash

For Chat Noir, silly nicknames and sensational puns were at the very core of his being. Without them, the way he would have went about his nights wouldn't feel right. However, there are sentiments to each of his actions.

Every bad pun he unleashes upon his lady is full of the mirth Adrien Agreste wished he was able to do in person. All those pent up bouts of humor and all those times Adrien shyed away from opening up to others found relief in the carefree actions that Chat made available. Each groan received from from His Lady marked a job well done and he actually reveled in the fact that he could be as silly as he wanted to and no one else would have a say in the matter. Well, His Lady has something to say about his puns but he can tell that she doesn't mean it as much as she wants him to believe. 

At times, it's also a painful reminder that his time like this is limited. Come the next day, or whenever his ring beeps and Plagg decides to call it quits, he's forced to abandon ship and go home to his dull like as Adrien Agreste, model extraordinaire. It's times like these where he's sitting beside His Lady and admiring the view of Paris that he wishes his time as Chat Noir wasn't constrained and he feels a strange pit open up deep inside his gut. 

Apparently, the feeling is written clearly on his face because Ladybug gently places her hand on his and he tenses.

"Something wrong?" she asks and when Chat looks up her eyes are full of concern no doubt created by the trust that they've built up over the years that they've been partners. All the near death experiences, all the times spent looking down on the lights of Paris, all the witty banter exchanged between the two of them, and of course all the times where they just were. 

"Not at all My Lady, everything is purrfect." he reassures with a smirk and chuckles at the groan that he elicits. 

"Well, if anything bugs you then I'm here for you, kitty." she states with a slight squeeze to his hand.

"And I'm the one with the bad puns!" he laughs, which in turn makes Ladybug laugh too. 

These small moments were the highlight of his times as Chat Noir. His Lady was the moon to his sun (or is it the other way around?), with her universal smile and her all knowing eyes behind the mask that she wore. Ladybug was one person he'd like to call his and if that was too possessive then he'd like to extend the range of their partnership to something more than what they currently had. His nickname for her wasn't something that he graced her with because it went with his persona, but because it fit. It hailed her to the position he thought she deserved, yet still had that small possessive detail that he was hoping to obtain. Respectively of course. Should Ladybug say something negative about the nickname then he would gladly drop it in favor for something more respectful. 

But for now, she has had no qualms with it and Chat is more than content to continue. 

When Ladybug's miraculous beeps and she stands to announce her leave, Chat is a little crestfallen but does not show it. 

"Same time tomorrow?" she questions, fully aware of the answer but indirectly reminding him that their time together isn't over. Nor will it ever be, so long as the need for miraculous remains and both Ladybug and Chat Noir are at each other's side like they are tonight

He grins, "Yeah, same time tomorrow."


End file.
